Liz's Chronicles
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: SEQUEL. Liz and Kyra find Riddick again. Will the necromongers tear them apart again, or will they remain together forever. COMPLETE!
1. Five years past

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick. I only own Liz as she is a fictional character created in the dark corner of my mind.**

**Warning: This is a sequel to my other fanfic entitled _Liz's Story. _You should read that first before you read this or else you are going to be confused. Also be warned that both stories contain spoilers for the films and so it is better if you have seen the films first. Also, Riddick is OOC and if you don't like it, tough. Don't read it then.**

Men are all liars. All of them are fucking liars. Especially those named Riddick.

"_I promise you this, I will never leave you again. I love you."_

Bastard.

Once the four of us got off that god-forsaken planet, we got picked up by a small shipping vessel on its way to New Mecca on Helion Prime. We hopped on board and joined the ride.

We got a few rooms at the local motel there in New Mecca. Jack and Iman their own rooms and Riddick and I shared one. Little did I know it would be the last time I saw him.

* * *

"_Riddick," Liz said sitting down on the bed, "what's going to happen now? We can't stay here because there are going to be mercs hunting you down. I don't want you to die, I love you."_

_Riddick turned to Liz. His eyes were hiding something, but Liz couldn't pinpoint it. Suddenly Riddick was over her and Liz was flat on her back on the bed. _

"_Don't worry about me," he said into her neck. "I can take care of myself." _

_Liz smiled and nodded. Riddick pulled her into a kiss, but it seemed more like a desperate kiss than a passionate one. That night they made love like tomorrow was the end of the world, for Liz it was._

_She woke up as the sun was rising. She reached over to Riddick's side of the bed and felt nothing but cool sheets. She sat up in a panic and started looking around the room. She searched everywhere, but there was no Riddick. _

_Liz walked back to the bed and noticed something on the small table at the end of the bed. Liz hesitated, but slowly picked it up. _

_It was Riddick's shiv from his battle down on that planet. Liz pulled on some clothes and sat down on Riddick's side of the bed, pondering when he left and why. Suddenly there was knock on the door._

"_It's me," Jack yelled from the other side. She walked in a few seconds later. _

"_Hey there Liz, where's Riddick?" Liz looked up at the poor girl and then back at the ground. Jack's happy expression changed and suddenly she was rushing around the room looking for Riddick, calling his name._

_Liz didn't move from that spot, she knew it was hopeless. Riddick had left her…again.

* * *

_

Jack was in such a horrible state that it took some real coaxing to calm her down. She wanted to go and search for Riddick, and I did too. Iman tried to stop us, ask us to wait, but we were too angry to do it.

We stayed in New Mecca for a few months, training and preparing for our trip. I quickly learned how to work and use Riddick's shiv properly. I knew the pressure spots on a person to leave them unconscious, I learned where the most damage could be done using a shiv, and I learned how to kill people quickly and efficiently. Jack learned too.

There was another reason I had to stay in New Mecca, a reason I allowed because of Iman's bugging me about it, a reason I left behind for him to take care, a reason I think about every night before I shut my eyes.

After a while, Jack started to feel like her name was just a memory of the past, so she changed it, to Kyra. "Jack was weak," she told me. I nodded and we continued to train.

Finally we were ready to head out. We hopped on a merc ship, where we were promised to be taught the trade, instead we were slaved out.

The last people we were working for was a family. The man of the house was an insufferable pig and his wife was just the same. The only kind people were the youngest children. The oldest child was 17 and thought that he could get anything he wanted. He was always harassing Kyra.

Then one night, he tried to rape her. I couldn't take it and killed him, slit his throat.

The father heard the screams and came with his whip. Kyra got him, right in the "sweet spot" as he was attempting to hurt me. The mother was next, but we didn't kill her, we just roughed her up a bit.

We left and headed out, swift and silently, toward the nearest space port. Every now and then we would have to kill another person, but we finally got onto a ship and off that planet. By this time Kyra was 17 and I was nearing 30. Five years had passed and we were no closer to finding Riddick than before.

I gave up all hope of ever finding him again.

We were caught by a rouge merc ship on our way back to New Mecca. We were boarded and taken to the nearest triple max slam, Crematoria.

While there, Kyra and I learned how it felt to be in a cage. Kyra became restless and started becoming a problem. I just held back and decided to bide my time.

Then I lashed out and got three guards that had come to check me. I killed them with their own weapons. They stayed away from me until it was absolutely necessary after that, and then when they did come, they were better armed and they kept their hands to themselves.

Kyra didn't like to be touched so almost every time someone came to check her, she would attack and end up losing. She killed a guard once and ended up in the small containment chambers down where they keep the dogs.

She was down there for two weeks. When I killed those three guards, I was there for almost a month.

At night, my mind would fill with the thoughts of what happened down on that planet and how that girl had grown and become what she was today, a murderer. How I had become a murderer. My thoughts often went to Riddick, but not to think fondly, only anger filled me when I thought of him.

He was like every other male, a liar. I decided that if I ever saw him again, that I would have no choice but to kill him. He took what he wanted and left me alone.

The only problem with killing him is, I am still fucking attracted to him.

No man has ever touched me like Riddick had, and I planned to keep it that way. One of the other inmates tried once, he lost his manhood in the process.

Kyra and I would sit and talk at night about where we thought Riddick might be and what he might be doing.

Even in all our talks, we never thought that one day he would just drop in.


	2. Riddick's return

**I don't own anything to do with Chronicles of Riddick. However I do own Liz and anything associated with her, as mentioned at the end of this chapter. Also, I apoligize if the names are spelled wrong, I don't know how to spell them. If you know the correct spelling, please let me know and I will correct it. Enjoy.**

Kyra and I sat down at the bottom of our "cage", where we had been for almost three months.

Suddenly we heard a familiar sound, the sound of the chains lowering a new inmate down into the pit. Kyra looked up interested in the new person forced into this hellhole.

I wasn't interested. If it was a female, she would be a bitch. If it was a male, it would be a sex-crazed asshole who wanted to find one of the bitchy females to hang out with.

Kyra's eyes widened. I looked at her surprised expression before turning to see the new inmate. My jaw dropped.

It was Him, the bastard. Black boots, black pants, and a black wife-beater on his still fabulous body. Five years had done him good.

His goggles were on as well. Kyra and I remained out of sight as we watched Riddick slowly lower down to the ground. Suddenly he stopped. Apparently the mercs who brought him in were talking to the guards about their payday.

"Take the money Tombs," Riddick said as he began lowering again. Once he was about five feet from the ground he was stopped again. What was going on with those mercs?

Riddick was apparently annoyed with being chained up. He lifted himself up and then fell back down. Then he began rolling himself up the rope.

Suddenly he rolled himself down, twisting the chains enough that they broke. He fell to the ground, landing on his feet.

The other inmates nearby began rushing toward him, attacking him. He took each one out. Kyra moved away from me slightly and picked up a nearby chain. She tossed it around the neck of another inmate and pulled him away from Riddick, which caught Riddick's attention.

He looked at Kyra through his goggles. His gaze remained on her until he heard another voice, a male's.

It was just that dumbass inmate who always made the speech about the difference between inmates and convicts. I usually ignore him.

"Which are you?" he asked Riddick. Riddick replaced the goggles on his face he had lifted up when he looked at Kyra.

"Which am I? I'm just passing through," Riddick replied following Kyra's direction. I followed behind him, quietly.

He turned and looked into one of the cells. Kyra jumped behind him and put some sort of knife against his back.

"Should I go for the "sweet spot"? Fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta? What a gusher."

Riddick turned toward Kyra and lifted his goggles up. "Where can I get eyes like that?" she said.

"You got to kill a few people," he replied. Kyra chuckled a little. "Did that. Did a lot of that."

Riddick reached behind him and grabbed Kyra's arms. He pinned them against her head against the bars of the cell.

"Then you have to get sent to a slam…"

"One where they tell you you'll never see daylight again?" Kyra interrupted. "Only there wasn't a doctor who would do a shine job on my eyes, even for twenty menthol kools. Is there anything you said that was true?"

Riddick lifted Kyra up a little higher by grabbing the bar behind her through her legs.

I couldn't hear them anymore, but I heard the name "Jack" and knew that he knew who she was. Obviously he had thought about her during the past five years, wonder if I was in his thoughts at all during all these years.

The light was kicked out and Kyra got out of Riddick's grasp. He turned away from me as I slipped between a wider place in the bars, behind him.

"The name's Kyra now and I'm a new kind of animal," Kyra said before jumping over the side of the bridge.

"Interesting," I said, drawing the attention of Riddick. He turned and saw me. His expression didn't change. I walked forward and stood in front of him.

"Liz," he said. I swung my fist and hit him, but not enough to really hurt him.

He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "You lied to me, Riddick. So, how did you find us?"

I started to walk past him, but he grabbed me and held me in place. "I needed to see Iman about something and he mentioned that you and Kyra were here. That you killed people."

"Like Kyra said, 'Did that, did a lot of that.' How was Iman?"

Riddick lowered his gaze slightly. "He's dead."

I was instantly worried. "What about his family? His wife and the children?"

Riddick looked at me again. "They're fine. Zeeza is a bright little girl, but the other one, the little boy, was interesting" I gulped.

"How was he…interesting?"

Riddick tightened his grasp on my arm, but I didn't say anything more. "He didn't look anything like Iman, or his wife. Why is that?"

I shrugged. "I don't pretend to know everything about Iman's life."

"He was about five years old, just a little older than Zeeza. He has your eyes." Riddick said quietly, catching my eyes. My heart began beating faster. "Why does he have your eyes?"

I grabbed Riddick's wrist and tried to twist myself out of his grip, but he held tight. He pushed me against the wall of the cell, across from the bars.

"Tell me," he almost yelled.

I took a deep breath and looked into the silver eyes staring at me with anger.

"He's my son."

**I figured it would be an interesting twist. Enjoy and Review.**


	3. Feeding Time

**I own Billy and Liz, but nothing else, damn it.**

Riddick's eyes bore into mine. I was scared about his reaction, and I hadn't been scared in a long time.

It's a strange feeling, being scared. But I was anyway. The last time I was afraid was when I was down on that planet and I thought that he was dead. I was not scared ever since then.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He grabbed my throat and held it in place.

"I am talking about my son, the boy you met at Iman's home."

"You lie," Riddick said tightening his grip on my neck.

"His name is Billy. He is about to be five. He has brown hair, my brown eyes, and is very defiant. He has an attitude problem," Riddick let me go and took a step back, "He probably gave you a little sample when you showed up. He always used to do that to me when I would show up."

Riddick stepped away from me again. He just stared at me. There was no expression on his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"He is just like his father in so many ways."

"Who is his father?" I looked back up at Riddick who had replaced his goggles over his eyes.

I shook my head. "Doesn't matter, what's done is done."

I walked passed Riddick and walked across the bridge there. I met up with Kyra over by the waterfall. She was eating some bread. She broke off a piece and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said. I sat next to her and talked a little.

"Does it seem like Riddick has changed to you?" Kyra asked. I nodded.

"Even so, he is still an asshole. He will always be an asshole."

Kyra just stared at me for a long time before she spoke again. "Did you tell him about Billy?"

I smiled. "More like he asked me about Billy. He noticed that Billy had my eyes and wanted to know what the fuck was going on."

Kyra nodded. "Just like Riddick. Always wanted to know what's up. How did he take the news?"

My smiled faded. "Do you really think that I told him? You must think that I am really stupid. He is never going to know that he is Billy's father, I don't care if I am tortured for years on end, he will never know."

I stood and left, I needed to sleep. I found a place that not many can get to and fell asleep. Even asleep I can feel some things going on.

"Feeding time!" The announcement woke me up. I jumped up and began moving. I needed to find a place to hide. Those damn beasts would catch me if I didn't hurry.

I rushed passed the waterfall and heard a dog coming around the corner. I froze.

"I'm going to die," I thought. Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me through the waterfall.

"Be quiet," a voice said. I looked up into the face of my rescuer, Riddick. We stood there for what seemed like hours. Our bodies pressed up against each other.

My mind began to wander back the planet, the last time Riddick saved my ass.

* * *

"_Hello there Riddick," I said as he turned me around and pinned me against the wall. He just smiled down at me. "How did you know it was me?" he asked. _

_I smiled at him, then leaned forward and licked his neck. "I could taste you," I said on his neck. He growled before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me toward him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me off the ground. My legs wrapped around him pulling him closer to me. Within seconds my jacket and tank top were removed, as well as Riddick's tank top. _

_His hands caused a fire wherever they touched, as did his lips. He removed my boots and then my jeans before allowing me to rewrap my legs around his waist. I undid his pants and he let them fall. My hands roamed along his bare shoulders._

_Before I knew it, he was over me as we lay on the ground. His kisses were blinding me with their passion. His hands roamed all over my body. I was naked as he removed his last article of clothing._

_I could feel my face growing red. I was right. Everything is big and hard. He leaned down engulfing me with kisses. Then he stopped, and just stared down at me. "I haven't had a woman in a long time," he said. I took a deep breath and whispered, "I've never had a man in my life."

* * *

_

I heard a noise that shook me out of my memories. One of the beasts had found us. Riddick just removed his goggles and leaned down closer to the animal, staring into its eyes. He kept one arm around my waist, keeping me close to him.

The beast dog growled. What the hell is Riddick thinking?


	4. The Truth about Billy

**I apoligize if the wording is not exact. It is hard to watch a movie and write a fanfic at the same time. Enjoy.**

Now I know what I missed about Riddick, always full of surprises.

The beast and Riddick had a showdown, and Riddick won. Soon he was petting the beast like it was a normal dog.

He pulled my hand out and placed it on the beast. Despite its look, the beast was actually very soft. It was nice. I sat in Riddick's lap as he continued to pet and play with the dog.

I was comfortable. I almost wanted to stay like that forever, but just knowing that Riddick was the one who saved me again, like I was back on that damn planet without any way to take care of myself.

I didn't move, for fear of what the dog would do. Finally the dog left, passing by one of the other inmates.

"It's an animal thing," he said standing. He pulled me up with him. When the man left I turned to him.

"An animal thing? That makes sense. All men are dogs," I said before trying to pull away from him. He held onto my upper arms, not letting me go.

"I did what I had to do. I stayed on a frozen piece of shit to keep you safe and this is how you repay me. By getting yourself thrown into slam? What the hell were you thinking?"

I looked into his eyes, anger flowing throughout my system. "I was thinking about my son and getting back to him in one piece."

I pulled out of his grip then and moved away from him. "If you had children, you would understand."

I walked away from him and went back to my secret place. I sat there for around an hour, when I felt a presence by my side. I looked up into a pair of silver eyes.

"What do you want Riddick?"

Suddenly he pushed me to the ground, pinning me down with his body. "Jesus Riddick. What the fuck?"

"You signed with mercs?" he asked in an angry tone. I looked directly into his eyes and nodded. "Yes."

"Why? I spent five years away from you to keep them away and you and Kyra go and sign up with those same bastards who wanted to leave you on that heap to die. Why?"

I was mad. How dare he ask me why I do things. Who the hell does he think he is?

"I signed up with those fake badges for my son." Riddick just continued to glare at me. "Explain."

I sighed. I hoped he would never have to know about Billy, but now it was inevitable.

"I signed up with them to find his father."

"What his father a wanted man?" I laughed.

"Very much so."

"You have a thing for dangerous men." I stopped laughing and glanced at Riddick.

"Only one."

Riddick didn't say anything. He just stared at me. His brow was narrowed in confusion. He stayed like that for a few seconds before realization dawned on him and he was back to being angry.

"Why did Iman tell me?"

"I told him never to reveal Billy's identity to anyone, especially you."

"Why would you do that?"

I took as deep a breath as I could with Riddick's body sitting on mine.

"I didn't want you to know. I was mad at you for lying to me."

Riddick looked like he wanted to get shiv-happy on my ass. I didn't care. He knew now and that was all that mattered in my opinion.

"Now you know why Billy looks so familiar. It is because he is your son, Riddick. I was just a fool to believe that you wouldn't be interested in know about him."

Riddick just got off me and looked up.

The men were going topside. "So, they do go topside. To swap out air."

"Who are you?" another voice said. Riddick turned to see the same inmate as before, staring at him. I sat up.

"When it happens it will happen fast. Stay on my feet or stay behind for the rest of your unnatural life."

"No body escapes this place. No body."

Riddick took one last look at me before moving to another spot.

"He ain't no body," a female voice said. I looked up and saw curly brown hair over the edge. I smiled.

"He's Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict, murderer," I said to the man smiling, "and he's going to get us out of here."


	5. Race against time

Shots began to fire above us. The mercs that brought Riddick in started a shooting war with the warrens. Who knows what about?

Then one of the mercs jumped onto the rope and slide down toward us. He stopped in front of Riddick and his eyes grew wide.

"No, Riddick. No," the merc yelled. It was too late, Riddick had jumped and landed on the merc.

"Should have taken the money Toombs," Riddick said before climbing the rope and entering the warrens department.

Soon afterward a noise sounded throughout the room, Riddick opened the doors to allow the inmates out. Kyra and I rushed up top to see what was going on.

We saw a lot of people dead, mercs and guards.

"This can't be all of them," someone said. Suddenly Riddick appeared and started explaining what happened during the attack. He was very precise.

"How do you know all that? You weren't even here," said Toombs, who had just climbed up the rope.

"Cause it was my plan," Riddick replied.

After a bit of discussing it was decided what to do with Toombs, locking him downstairs with the dogs.

"Riddick," he yelled. It was the last thing we heard from him. Riddick had a plan to take us across the terrain and get to the hanger, to the ship.

"It'll be one speed: mine," Riddick said.

I turned to Kyra and sighed. She placed a hand on my shoulder and said she would watch out for me. I could feel eyes on my back and turned to see who they belonged to.

Riddick was watching me. He walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "I hope that your running skills have improved."

I nodded and we started off. Riddick was leading the way, followed by Kyra, then me, then four other inmates. We ran as fast as we could.

I had a hard time keeping up. It wasn't the first time my running skills were going to get me into trouble.

We jumped down into a maze of sorts trying to find Riddick.

"Riddick," Kyra yelled continuously. Then she ran into a dead end. "Riddick," we said together. Then Riddick's cloak fell between us. We looked up and there was Riddick waiting on us. He waved his hands telling us to come on.

We pushed Kyra up and then I was pushed up. We were running against time and the sun.

We took off across the land. I was dying, but knew I had to keep up.

Ash began to fall as we started off across the volcanic fields. Suddenly shots began and a couple of the others were shot. Riddick got one by hitting him in the head with something heavy.

Kyra and Riddick took off. I was stuck with the others, trying to keep up. We reached this giant mountain type object and started climbing. I am a better climber than runner, and soon caught up with Riddick and the other two inmates.

"Kyra," Riddick yelled. "Kyra…"

"What?" she yelled back. Riddick reached down and pulled me up.

"Get that ass moving." I looked at the horizon while helping Riddick pull the other men up.

"Riddick…the sun," I said. He looked up and we were blinded by the sun and the instant heat that radiated from it. Riddick and I huddled together behind a pillar and the other men crouched on the ground.

"Riddick," Kyra yelled. My eyes went wide as I remembered about Kyra still below.

"Remember what I said about not caring? If I lived or died? You know I was just kidding, right?"

One of the men looked at Riddick with an angry look on his face. "One speed," he said. Riddick stood there contemplating the idea and I watched him. Then he looked at me.

"Take the others and stay in the shadow of the mountain. I will find you; I don't plan on leaving you again."

He kissed me then, for the first time in five years. It was just like I remember. He pulled away and turned to the other guys.

"Give me your rope," he said calmly. "It is too late, we'll never make it," the other inmate said.

"Give me your rope now. And your water, all of it," Riddick yelled. The men complied immediately. "Go, stay in the shadow of the mountain. Don't wait for me, run," Riddick said yelling. I took one last look at him before running off.

"Stay safe," I yell back at him while following the men to the back of the mountain. We got to where the hanger was located about five minutes later.

"There it is, we made it," one man said. I looked back and saw Riddick and Kyra, both fine, running up behind us. I opened my mouth to say something but suddenly Riddick grabbed the other man's leg.

"Listen," he said. We became silent. Last time he told us to be quiet it didn't end well, and I didn't think this time was any exception.

Sure enough, there was the sound of movement over the ridge, as well as a ship. First I thought that we were too late and we would be stuck on Crematoria for the rest of our lives.

We moved up a little and glance over the ridge. Necromongers were on the other side. Around thirty of them with their guns. I was relieved and terrified at the same time.

"Let me guess, Necros?" Kyra asked. Riddick just sat there and nodded. "And a whole lot of Necro firepower."

We sat there for a few minutes. Kyra and I pulled our hair back out of our faces. "I'd say we have about five minutes before the sun hits us again."

"Wait," Riddick said. "Are we going to do this?" Kyra asked pulling out her guns.

"Just wait," Riddick said again. We sat there in silence for a few more seconds. The inmate next to me looked at Riddick while looking at a ring on his finger.

"Her name was Helen. I never really forgot," He said. Riddick seemed to understand. He looked at me through his goggles. I felt his eyes on me.

"Billy's first word was 'Daddy.' He said it to Iman. I was so happy for him, even though I had to correct him. I never thought he would ever see his father, so I left with Kyra and we went out to find you, each for our own reasons. She wanted to find her hero and I wanted to find Billy's father, so he could at least know him."

Riddick took my hand and nodded. Then he turned to Kyra.

"Remember your favorite game?"

"Who's the better killer?"

"Let's play." With those words we took off over the ridge and began fighting against the Necros.

**I would like to thank my reviewers, for all thier great ideas and for thier patience in my writing of this story. Please continue to let me know how I am doing. It makes me feel all happy inside.**


	6. The Furyan Prophecy

**I'm sorry if the names are spelt wrong. I have problems with spelling. Please let me know the correct spelling if you know and I will be sure to fix it.**

They came at us from every direction. Necros were everywhere. Guns were firing and Riddick was going shiv-happy. Kyra kept switching between shivs and guns.

One guy tried to choke Kyra and Riddick threw a shiv that landed between the guy's eyes. Kyra was grateful.

The battle raged on, us fighting against the Necros, trying to beat the sun. Then one of the Necros got a shot off and launched Riddick and another Necros over the ridge.

"No!" Kyra and I yelled. We kept fighting. The inmate who spoke about Helen jumped the Necro who shot at Riddick.

Kyra rushed over the ridge, followed by me. I was scared. She killed a couple of the other Necros and reached the other side of the ridge.

"Get up," she said. "Get up. Please. Get up," she said. Riddick was looking at her. I looked back at the sun and hid. It was coming. I could still see what was going on, but I was afraid. Riddick was going to be killed.

The Necros approached him. One of them, the leader, had two guns.

"So, you can kneel," he said. He lifted the guns and prepared to shoot Riddick. I closed my eyes and waited, but nothing happened for a few seconds. Then a loud bomb sounded and I dared to look back. Almost all of the Necros were on the ground and hurt. Riddick was also on the ground, he looked dead. I saw Kyra on the other side of the ridge with a weapon in her hand. She looked scared and sad when she saw Riddick.

Then the sun rose over the horizon, covering us in blistering heat.

The surviving Necros stood and headed over to one of their ships that had come down to pick them up. I saw Kyra run and get in the ship as well.

I came over the ridge and rushed over to Riddick.

"Help me," someone said. I looked up at another Necromonger, although this one was grabbing Riddick's arm. I grabbed the other and we pulled him back into the safety of the hanger.

We were safe in the hanger as the Necro ship was heard powering up for space travel. I stood back, away from a dead Riddick. I could feel the tears in my eyes. The only thought in my head was that my son would never know his father.

"Kyra," a deep voice said. I looked up at a standing, very alive Riddick. He looked up at the ship taking off. "Liz," he said.

"Yes, Riddick?" He turned and looked at me through his goggles. He was surprised to see me.

"I was asked to give you a message, if Vaako failed to killed you, from the Lord Marshall. He says stay away from Helion, stay away from him, and you'll be hunted no more."

The strange Necro picked up a small dagger and approached Riddick. "But Vaako will most likely report you as dead, so this is your chance." Riddick grabbed the Necro by the neck and stared directly at him.

"The girl. What will they do to her?" The man didn't answer, but opened his shirt to reveal a small hand on his chest to Riddick. Riddick had a similar one on his chest.

"We all began as something else," he said. "And he will do to her what he did to me. The Necromonger in me warns you to stay away, but the Furyion in me hopes you won't listen."

Those were the man's last words to Riddick after dropping the blade on the ground. He walked away from us and out into the storm caused by the extreme heat of the sun. He died walking out into the horizon.

I turned to Riddick with fear in my eyes. "They're going to destroy New Mecca, convert Kyra, and take everything worth living for away from me. I can't fucking take this anymore Riddick. I need to know that bastard is going down. I am going to fucking kill him."

I was yelling. Riddick watched as I paced a little before grabbing me by the arms and tossing me into the ship.

"What the hell?" I asked angrily. Riddick didn't answer, he just started up the ship and took off threw the sunlight. I was worried that the ship wouldn't make it, but it did. Once he had our course laid in he turned to me and removed his goggles.

"We aren't going to lose anyone," he said. I stood and walked over to him as best I could.

"And how are we going to stop them? I don't know if you noticed but they almost killed you. I thought you were dead."

Riddick grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I was almost in his lap.

"I am the last of the Furyan race. We were killed because it was said that a boy would be born who would ghost the leader of the Necromongers. I am going to ghost that mother fucker and then I am going to stop running."

He kissed me then. I could feel his soft lips on mine, reminding me of our past together. I still loved the bastard.

When we pulled apart I looked deeply into his shiny silver eyes.

"Let's do it."


	7. Are you with me Kyra?

It was a day trip to Helion Prime, and we were a few minutes behind them. We were close enough to follow, but far enough away to not be noticed.

Riddick told me of the elemental who informed him of his past, and of what he knew of the Necromongers. Then we talked about Billy.

"He's a smart boy," Riddick said in surprise. I raised my eyebrow. "Surprised? Considering that he has an escaped convict for a father and a merc's stepsister for a mother, I think he knows more than he lets on. He gets that from you," I said.

Riddick laughed. "True."

"Do you think that Helion will still be there when we get there?" I asked with just a hint of fear in my voice. I tried to hide it, but Riddick heard it anyway.

"Don't worry. I left him with Zeeza and her mother. He's fine."

"What happened to Iman?"

Riddick stayed silent at this, confirming the worst. I could feel the pain in my soul, but couldn't cry. My tears dried up years ago after wishing for Riddick's return. I sighed.

"Damn."

Riddick told me about Iman and the condition of Helion when he left. I listened and nodded. It was amazing to believe that something like this could happen. He told me about the prophecy and everything he knew concerning it and the Lord Marshall he is to kill.

It was a lot to take in, but we had the time. In return I told him about the last five years. I told him how I would leave New Mecca and search for him and then return to spend time with my son before searching again. I told him about the men I killed and being slaved out along with my time in slam. He nodded and listened.

The time passed quickly and we finally reached Helion Prime. We landed and moved swiftly through the streets. I stayed behind him and listened to what was going on.

We stopped by Iman's home, but no one was there. Riddick left something on the door before we started moving again. We found a group of Necros and ghosted them, then stole their armor.

Riddick lead the way. Many of the Necros were rushing back to their ships. I stayed close to Riddick and followed him.

We entered this giant ship that was obviously the lead ship. I lost Riddick in the crowd. I was quickly discovered and brought before the man considered to be the Lord Marshall.

"Now what do we have here?" he said. They had removed my helmet. My hair was flowing over my shoulders and face. I tried to look up at the man, but I was being held down by something.

"You are trespassing on my ship and I intend to find out why. Either you tell me or I start killing you…slowly."

I took a deep breath and smiled.

"I fear no man. Pain is a small price to pay for the freedom of death."

The man who was holding me down released me. I thought he was going to kill me; instead Lord Marshall lifted my chin up to look him in the eyes.

"How strange such a beautiful creature could want to die so willingly."

"How about a man who fears death and murders and entire race." I felt the sting of his hand at that. I fell to the ground and gasped. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of hearing me scream.

"How do you know of the Furyan?"

I looked back up at him with surprise in my eyes. "The what?" I asked innocently.

He picked me up by the neck. I couldn't breathe. "The Furyan you travel with. Where is he on my ship?"

I didn't answer. He tossed me across the room where I hit the wall. I started coughing, trying to breathe. He ordered the man to take me away. I felt myself being lifted up and pulled away.

I was placed in a room. I sat here for several hours. My mind wandered to what was going on. I wanted Riddick. I thought of how much I loved him and just how stupid I was in the past.

My stepbrother controlled me and Riddick freed me. Then slave drivers controlled me and Kyra freed me. Then I was placed in slam and Riddick freed me again. Now here was again, in a controlled situation with no way out. Who was going to save me now?

"You know Riddick?" Someone said. I looked up in alarm. I thought I was alone. A woman dressed in a white dress and white cape of some sort entered.

"Who are you?" I asked. The woman smiled. "I think you already know who I am."

Then it clicked. This must be the elemental that Riddick was talking about. I nodded. "Do you know where Riddick is?"

She shook her head. "I don't. Let's get you out of here."

A couple guards arrived and took the elemental and me out of our cell and down to the main room. Riddick was there, along with several hundred Necros, the Lord Marshall, and Kyra.

"Kyra," I whispered. Kyra looked pale and different. Her hair was pulled back into a braid and she looked…like a Necro. She walked up to Riddick.

"It hurts, at first. But then the pain goes away just like they say," Kyra said in a confident voice.

"Are you with me Kyra?" Riddick asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

"There's a moment when you can almost see the Underverse through his eyes." Kyra replied.

"Are you with me, Kyra?" Riddick asked again with a more force. This time Kyra didn't answer, she just walked past Riddick. I was surprised and scared at this. If they could do that to Kyra, who knows what could happen to Riddick.

For the first time in a real long time, I was scared of what was going to happen to me, and I released just how much this psycho-fuck family of ours really means to me.


	8. The odds and Billy

**Here it is, the final chapter of Liz's Chronicles. Elizabeth was the first character I created in a fanfiction world for Riddick. I thank my roommate, Molly, for introducing me to both Fanfiction and Riddick. Without her none of this would be possible. Enjoy the final installment of Liz's Chronicles.**

The tears were forming in my eyes for the first time in years. I had stopped listening to the whole damn world. I could hear nothing at all.

Riddick probably thinks that I am dead by now. I heard everyone gasp and I looked up. The Lord Marshal was looking at Riddick's dagger.

"Been a long time since I've seen my own blood," he said. He held out the dagger for everyone to see. People started backing up away from him. He dropped it on the floor and turned to Riddick.

Suddenly he knocked Riddick into the pillar behind him. Riddick fell to the ground before hopping right back up. The Lord Marshal was moving so fast that Riddick could hardly get a punch in.

The tears were rolling down my face, but I hardly noticed. I was so caught up in the fight. I wanted Riddick to win, not for glory or valor, but so he would still be alive to see his son.

The fight continued for several minutes with Riddick dodging punches from a man who was there at one point and gone at the next. I didn't want to think it, but Riddick was getting his ass kicked. Finally the Lord Marshal got in a good shot and Riddick fell to the ground and rolled away.

Someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned and noticed the elemental for the first time since the battle began. She nodded back to the fight. Riddick was still on the ground, struggling to get up.

"These are his last moments," the Lord Marshal said before walking over to Riddick. He was doing something to him, but I couldn't see.

"Give me your soul," he said. I took a deep breath silently praying for Riddick.

"Fuck you," Riddick said. He spun up and knocked the Lord Marshal across the room. It was strange, but it looked like part of him was bouncing around. He looked up at Riddick before jumping up and grabbing some sort of weapon.

He kept swinging it trying to hit Riddick. Then he stabbed Riddick and lifted him in the air. Riddick was defenseless. I tried to run out to help, but there were too many Necros in the way.

"Riddick," I said, but no one listened.

The Lord Marshal dropped Riddick and then knocked him across the floor with the other end of the spear he was using. The force threw Riddick closer to us, and broke the Lord Marshal's spear.

The Lord Marshal dropped the remains of the spear and grabbed a weapon from on of his guards. He flipped Riddick up and started choking him with it. "You're not the one to bring me down," the Lord Marshal said.

I glanced up and noticed Kyra on the other side of the battle. She saw me and smiled a sad smile, almost like she was saying goodbye. She had a weapon in her head and made her way forward. She stabbed the Lord Marshal in the back, causing him to release Riddick.

Riddick and Kyra looked at each other for a second before the Lord Marshal knocked her across the room and into a pillar with several sharp points coming off of it on either side of the throne. She gasped, and then I gasped. I wanted to get to Kyra, but I couldn't get through. "Kyra," I said.

"Now, kill the beast while it's wounded," someone said. I wasn't paying attention. Kyra fell to the ground. I looked over at Riddick. He was bleeding and looked near dead. He was looking at Kyra with sadness in his eyes.

Another Necro was walking forward towards the Lord Marshal. "Help me Vaako. Kill him," the Lord Marshal said. The one called Vaako didn't listen. He stopped in front of the Lord Marshal and lifted his weapon in the air.

"Vaako?"

"Forgive me," Vaako said. I looked back at Riddick. He was standing, with his dagger, and he looked pissed.

Vaako's weapon came down and hit the ground, while Riddick's dagger came down and impaled itself in the Lord Marshal's head.

"NO!" a woman above me shouted. The elemental beside me just smiled slightly and said, "Now what would be the odds of that?"

Riddick broke his dagger off in the Lord Marshal's head and kneed him in the head before rushing over to Kyra. The Necros were still in front of me and I couldn't get through.

"I thought you were dead," Kyra said quietly. I was close enough to hear their conversation.

"Are you with me Kyra?" Riddick asked in a gently tone. "I was always with you. I was," she replied.

Kyra died in Riddick's arms. He laid her down gently and brought a hand to his face. He was fighting the pain in his heart. He flopped into the Lord Marshal's chair with his hand still over his face.

It was then I noticed the Necros were moving closer to Riddick. Panic set in. What were they going to do? Riddick looked up at them as they all started kneeling before him. I could finally see him properly.

"You keep what you kill," Riddick said to no one particular. I rushed over to Kyra's side and looked at her. She was like my little sister, my best friend and now she was gone. I let the tears fall.

"Liz?" Riddick said. I looked up at him and smiled through the tears.

"Riddick," I said, "I am so happy you are alive. I…"

I didn't bother speaking I just threw myself into his arms. Vaako looked up and said, "Lord Marshal, what are we to do about Helion Prime? Aren't we going to destroy it?"

Riddick looked at me and then at Vaako. "No," he said in a stern voice. "Land the ships. I have business to attend to on Helion."

The order was quickly carried out. I looked at Riddick's wounds. He wasn't bleeding anymore, but he looked terrible. I found a washrag and carefully washed away the blood and sweat.

"You have to look nice when you meet your son formally," I said. Riddick nodded. Before we exited the ship, he had them take Kyra's body to somewhere proper so that they could carry out her funeral with care and consideration.

Riddick lead the way to Iman's home, which I remember vaguely from my trips back to Helion. As soon as we were in sight of the house, Zeeza rushed up and gave me a hug.

"Aunt Liz," she said enthusiastically. Billy followed her. He rushed up and hugged me. I leaned down and picked him up.

"Wow, you are growing up mighty fast aren't you Billy?" he nodded and then looked at Riddick.

"Hello again," he said politely, probably because I was there. I smiled at Riddick. Riddick smiled at Billy.

"Billy, you remember what I told you about your father?"

"How he fought the monsters and that he was mean and ran away?"

I blushed and nodded. "He ran away for a good reason now that I think about it. Billy this is your father," I said pointing to Riddick with my free hand. Billy looked at Riddick with wide eyes.

I set him on the ground and the two of them just stared at each other. I was amazed how much Billy can look like me, and yet act just like his father.

"Dad?" Billy asked and Riddick nodded. Billy smiled his biggest smile before latching onto one of Riddick's legs. I walked over to Riddick and told Billy and Zeeza to go inside, and that we would be there in a minute.

"Riddick, I don't want you to hurt him," I said. "So, if you are even thinking about leaving us again, I am afraid I am going to have to…"

Riddick interrupted me with a kiss. I held onto him like he was leaving me forever.

When we pulled apart, he looked into my eyes. "I ain't going anywhere this time," he said. I smiled and we walked into the house... together.

THE END


End file.
